Words that can Never be Said
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Riddick leaves Jack with Imam to protect her. Not from mercs, or the law, but from himself. Rating may change...not sure yet.
1. I

"Come on Kid, you and I both knew that I couldn't stick around forever, I have to keep moving."

"But Riddick…" Jack stopped speaking when Riddick placed the tip of his index finger against her lips.

"Ya gotta be more careful Jack, you can't say that name, only when we're at Imam's house." He said and his hand dropped to his side.

"But Rick, I just thought, I had hoped that…"

"That I would stay."

"Yeah." Jack said looked down and suddenly she was being drawn into Riddick's tight embrace. It had taken him a while to get used to hugging, now he enjoyed it because he knew that it made her happy to be wrapped in his arms, lifting whatever dark mood she had been in. She put her arms around his slight waist and cried into his black shirt, her sobs muffled against the fabric. She could feel his athletic under armor under it, the cotton of the long sleeved shirt sliding against the smooth spandex like material. She knew what he looked like in it without an over shirt on and the image of the material forming to the large, hard muscles of his chest and arms had frequented her dreams and fantasies for weeks. "Where are you gonna go?" she asked, taking her face out of his chest.

"Somewhere secluded, somewhere not many people know about and definitely won't go to. Passed by a couple planets like that when I was on the run a few years ago. But I think one of them was our personal hell, so I'm thinking about skipping over that." He said and she chuckled despite her tears. She didn't know how he could do that, make her laugh no matter what kind of mood she was in. It's one of reasons that she fell in love with him.

He had no idea how she felt about him of course, he thought she still hero-worshipped him, and she did for the most part. But somewhere in the three years that he was on New Mecca, she fell in love with him. He was all she ever thought about, all she ever wrote about in her journal, and he was all she ever dreamed about when she slept. He was the first thing she thought of when she woke up in the morning and the last thing she thought of before she went to sleep at night. If that wasn't love, she didn't care to know what was.

Riddick started to idly smooth back her dark blonde shoulder length hair and her eyes closed lightly, getting lost in the feeling of his hand on her hair, touching her forehead and temple from time to time as it went past.

"I have to leave now Jack." He said after a moment and her tears returned. "Hey, I'll send comms as frequently as I can. Okay?" he asked cupping her jaw and she nodded. "Oh and happy birthday." Tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday, but she knew she wouldn't enjoy it, because her greatest gift of all was leaving. "My launch window is soon, I really gotta get going." During the three years Riddick had raised enough money doing cloak-and-dagger jobs, that she so didn't want to know about, to buy a small ship, really only big enough for one, maybe two people at the most. If she were turning eighteen she would ask Riddick to take her with him, but she wasn't and if he did take her with him, even with Imam's permission it would be considered kidnapping, stupid laws.

"Okay Riddick." She whispered and felt his lips press against her forehead, almost getting lost in that feeling too. But he didn't feel that way about her; she knew this for certain because he once confessed to her that he loved her like a kid sister. Her heart had skipped a beat when he said 'love' but had imploded when he said 'like a kid sister'. They pulled away from each other and he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"See ya Kid." He said and he was gone like a shadow in the night, vanishing into the crowds instantly. Imam, who had been standing a ways back to give them some 'privacy', came over and put a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"Come child, let us go home." He said and she almost laughed.

"Home? Its no longer a home, its just a house now."

Riddick left the port and New Mecca behind, star jumping to get out of the system. He put the small ship on stationary and hung in the harness. He didn't want to leave, he knew he had to. Kid was growing up fast, turning into something he wanted. But he was no pedophile and she looked up to him, he'd never take advantage of her like that.

Jack had no idea how he felt about her, she would never know, could never know. He didn't even know until that damn dream of her hands gripping his bare shoulders while she cried out his name, her bare legs wrapped around his waist. When he had woken up he had been disgusted with himself, even more so that morning when Jack had come into the kitchen, kissing the top of his shaven head like she always did. And when he told her that he loved her, it had almost killed him to add 'like a sister'.

Tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday. If she had been turning eighteen he would have asked her if she wanted to come with him, but she wasn't. In the bay it had taken every once of his strength to kiss her forehead and not her lips. He wasn't a pedophile and he's going to become one either.

"Jack, I did this to save you from me, I only hope you can forgive me." He whispered.


	2. II

When Jack and Imam got home Jack went straight up to her room, not coming down for the rest of the day, even for food. Long after Imam had gone to bed she left her room, only to go right into Riddick's. His scent, which had always reminded her a forest, hung in the air. She lay on his bed and put her face into his pillow, inhaling his scent. The tears came again and she cried…again. The pain of loss in her chest was so severe that she thought she might die. Death was welcomed if it came, only to be rid of this pain.

Imam woke in the middle of the night and left his bedroom, going down the hall to Jack's to check on her.

"Jacquelyn?" he asked, whispering as he pushed open her door. She wasn't lying on her bed and a look down the hall confirmed that she wasn't in the bathroom since the bathroom door was open and the room dark.

Leaving the room he was about to go downstairs when Riddick's former room door was slightly ajar. Going to it he heard muffled crying and he peered inside. Jack was lying on her side on the bed, her face buried in Riddick's pillow. What she sobbed next was muffled but audible and comprehensible.

"I love you Riddick." Sorrow tore through him at her words and he left quietly, retreating back to his room.

Jack woke with a start. She was still lying in Riddick's bed; she had cried herself to sleep. Looking at her watch had told her it was shortly before dawn.

"Shit." she rushed from the room as quietly as she could, knowing that Imam always checked in on her before his sunrise prayers, and if he found her in Riddick's room he would worry over her like a mother hen. She made it back to her room and dove under her covers, pretending to be asleep and listening as Imam opened her door and checked on her.

She walked downstairs several hours later after taking a shower and getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Imam was sitting in the kitchen sipping tea and looked up when she entered. She sat down in a chair and started to lace up her boots.

"Good morning child." He said jovially.

"Hi Imam."

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?" Jack asked, as she tied the laces in a bow then double knotted them.

"I slept well." He said.

"That's good." she tied her second boot.

"Jacquelyn, about Riddick…"

"I'm going for a bike ride." She interrupted. "I'll be gone for most of the day." She stood out of the seat and looked at the Holyman.

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am." With that she left, getting her bike from where it was tied at the front of the house and climbing on, pedaling away quickly. Imam watched her leave from the front windows and sighed, going up into his study.

Riddick landed the ship on UV 6. He had been here once before while he was on the run years back. No one knew about it, no one bothered to go to it. He had a cave already prepared incase he needed to return, he dreaded seeing what condition it was in now. Climbing up the pyres was no problem, since his knives dug easily into the ice.

At last he found his cave, he gave out a low snort of disgust at the condition. The fire pit was frozen; his bed made of Saber Cat skins was wrecked. Sighing, he set to work cleaning up his new home.

Several hours later he was done and the area was livable again. The meat in the 'freezer', a small cave branching off from his, was inedible now and he'd have to get to hunting if he expected to eat. His main concern was surviving now, he had to push everything else from his mind, forget about everything else. If he had his way he was going to grow old and die on this planet, alone…without _her._

Jack locked her bike back up in front of the house as the sun started to set, going into the house. Panting from the exertion of the bike ride, she immediately went upstairs to the bathroom to shower, getting off the sweat and sand coating her skin.

When she was done she wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom, her skin pink from the hot water and frantic scrubbing. She went to her room and collapsed on her bed, the muscles in her legs aching from the all-day bike ride. With a groan she got off the bed and changed into her pajamas, going downstairs while running and brush through her hair over and over again, getting it to air dry faster. She was still pulling the brush through her hair when she put the Ramen noodles into the boiling pot of water.

Soon she was sitting at the kitchen table, slurping noodles out of a bowl using chopsticks. She heard Imam come downstairs from his study and go to the front door to get the mail.

"Jacquelyn!" he called and she swallowed her mouthful of noodles, getting up from the chair.

"What is it Imam?"

"You got a letter from the Flight Academy!" she ran to him and snatched the letter out of his hand. She ripped open the envelope and her eyes scanned the page.

"I got in!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. She turned to Imam. "I got in!" she said again and he wrapped her into a hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Congratulations child! I know if Riddick were here, he'd be so proud of you! This is just a wonderful birthday present for you!" he said and set her on her feet.

"Yeah it is my birthday isn't it? I must have forgotten." She said and he moved away from her.

"There is something I must give you. It's from Riddick, the night before he left he gave me instructions to give this to you." He pulled a small box from his robe pocket and she took it from him. Going back into the kitchen, she set it down on the table and opened it. Putting a hand to her mouth she pulled out two objects, a small hand carved wooden figurine of one of the creatures from the dark planet and a necklace. On the chain was a rectangular dog tag. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked at the engraving.

RIDDICK, RICHARD B.

UNITED STATES MARINE CORP

SPECIAL FORCES UNIT

Jack put the necklace on and pulled her hair from under the chain, tucking the dog tag into her shirt. She looked down at her noodles, no longer hungry and dumped the rest down the sink, turning on the garbage disposal to get rid of it. She put the figurine in the box and closed it, latching it shut.

"Jacquelyn…"

"I'm fine." Jack said as she walked past him and went up the stairs, going into her room, locking the door behind her. She crashed on her bed and took the tag out of her shirt, looking at it and running the pad of her thumb over the engraving.

Riddick was asleep on his hammock of animal skins, in his dream he was running his hands over smooth pale skin, his lips trailing along an elegant collarbone, leaving small kisses in its wake. The woman in his arms whimpered and arched into him. Hands with long slender fingers ran across his skin, igniting a fire in him. He buried his face in sweet smelling hair and his lips pressed to an ear.

"Jack…" he whispered and received an answering moan.

Riddick woke, sitting bolt upright in his bed. With a growl he looked down at his traitorous loins and fell back.

Jack read over the acceptance letter again. Enrollment was in two weeks on Beta VII, a planet in the next system over. Imam already sent a message over to the admissions office saying that she'll be attending the enrollment ceremony. She set the letter down on her nightstand and laced her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling and wondering where Riddick was right now.


	3. III

The two chapters before were pretty much just preamble to the actual story, prologues if you will. The real story takes place years after, but not many years after.

Jack enrolled in the Flight Academy two weeks later with a Piloting major and a mechanics minor. The experience was physically, mentally and emotionally taxing, a bit like boot camp, only four years long. She graduated at twenty a full Captain, a position only reserved for those who graduated with honors. The Company gave her a ship, which she affectionately named _The Night Warrior_. It wasn't a big ship, with a two-man crew of her closest friends at the Academy.  
It had taken her three days at the Academy to realize that she hadn't been accepted because of her outstanding grades, but because she was a close link to Riddick, a link that they tried to exploit almost every week during her enrollment. Her grades there had been exceptional though, top of her class, and they had no choice but to graduate her as full Captain.

After ripping the locator chip and the surveillance equipment out of the controls and ship, she set the course for New Mecca. She was reclining in the pilots' chair when her First Lieutenant came up behind her. She had pretty much told them that they didn't have to salute her if they weren't in company of Company officials.

"Hey Pete." She said looking up at him over her shoulder.

"Hey Jack. Where we goin?"

"New Mecca, gonna go visit my father."

"Your dad lives on New Mecca?"

"He's my adoptive father and he's a Muslim Holyman."

"Oh, then where we goin?"

"To see an old friend."

"Who?"

"That's gonna be a surprise. But first I need to get his location from my papa."

"You don't know where he is?"

"Not fully. Go get yourself into cryo Pete, we got a long trip."

"You gonna sleep too?"

"You know that cryo shit doesn't work on me."

"Always knew you were different." Pete said and Jack smiled.

"You know it. Now get outta here and leave me to my thoughts, that's an order Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am." Pete said and she snorted at his tone. He left from behind her and she heard him walk away. Pulling the chain out of her black tank top she looked at the two tags on the chain. One was hers and the other was Riddick's, she hadn't taken it off a single time she had been there. Holding it in her hand she closed her eyes and called up his image in her mind.

Large and laconic, he had frightened and intrigued her when she had first seen him, tied to a beam in the wreckage of the Hunter-Gratzner. Had she been given the chance, she would have removed his extremely uncomfortable looking bit and talked to him, but Johns had pushed her out of the cabin and then he had escaped.

She had gotten the chance to talk to him, though briefly, when he had been chained up for supposedly killing Zeke. She hadn't been able to see his eyes when he was chained up before, but now she could and they were as equally as frightening and intriguing as the man was. She was unprepared for the flutter in her chest when he had smiled at her, his eyes flashing in the gloom.

The flutter had increased to an aching in her heart every time she had been around him, her breath catching every time he looked at her, every time he talked to her. His very presence had made her skin hum and made her think of nothing but wrapping her arms around him and curling against his chest. She didn't dare tell Shazza her feelings, the prospector had thought, they all had thought that she was a young boy. But when they were getting ready to move out into the darkness and he had purposely passed by her with Carolyn in tow, telling everyone to check their cuts, that these creatures knew their scent, the realization hit her hard…_he knew._ How long had he known? Why didn't he tell anyone?

When he had told everyone her true gender at last, it had felt as if her chest was caving in, and she caught a glimmer of…guilt?…in his eyes. The collapsing increased, her chest turning into a black hole when she had heard him and Johns talking up ahead, talking about sacrifice play she knew that she was the next to go, not by the creatures hands but by Riddick's.

Fighting back tears, she had steeled herself for the moment of pain, resigned her self to looking straight into his eyes as he killed her to save the others. Then shots were fired and she saw him fighting Johns, fighting for _her._ Her heart had soared and she had fallen in love with him then, _knowing_ that he would be the one to walk out of that fight alive. And after the fight when he had come up behind her, she had wanted to turn around and fling her arms around him, wondering if he would hug her back.

It had hurt more than any wound she could ever sustain from those creatures when she thought that he wasn't coming back for them, for _her_, in that cave. But he had and she fell deeper. The pain of the loss of Carolyn seemed to cover them both as Riddick; she and Imam left that planet, the look on his face when he had plowed through those creatures chilling her to the bone.

Sitting down beside him in the cockpit and strapping in, she had asked him what was going to happen next and he told her, plain and simple. They had both relaxed in their chairs, breathing a huge silent sigh of relief. But her breath had caught and her heart had skipped a beat when he had reached over and taken her small hand in his large one. She wanted to tell him then, wanted to blurt out that she loved him. But she didn't. Would he draw away from her? Think her childish? Would he laugh? So she kept her feelings to herself, no matter how much it hurt.

In the three years that he had spent with her and Imam on New Mecca she had fallen even deeper in love with him, and when he had left it felt as if someone was tearing her heart out of her chest.

"I miss you Riddick." She whispered into the dark silence, clenching her hand around the tag briefly.

Riddick reclined on his bed in his cave, four years amount of thick hair now grown on his head and face. He had tried to forget about Jack, but the dreams persisted, his mind aging her with each passing year so the Jack in his mind was now a incredibly beautiful twenty year old woman instead of a stunning sixteen year old young woman. The dreams had all ended the same, with him telling her that he loved her. That scared the shit out of him when it first happened. He looked around his cave, an array of sharpened blades against one wall, maps showing Uzark migration diagrams and the territories and hunting grounds of other predators on another. His 'freezer' was stocked with food, carcasses hanging frozen upside down from the ceiling.  
Closing his eyes he relaxed, but didn't drop his guard. The heat from the fire made him comfortably warm and he was soon drifting off to sleep.


	4. IV

Jack landed on the planet, lowering the ramp on her ship and zipping up her jacket as a defense against the wind. She, Pete and Zack heading out onto the New Meccan terrain, they walked into town, getting looks from the natives and went up to Imam's house. Jack knocked on the door and it was opened a short time later by a small girl.

"Jack!" she exclaimed and Jack smiled, picking the little girl up in her arms.

"Wow Ziza! You're getting so big!" She said and they entered the house.

"Father! Jack is home!" Ziza yelled and Imam came down the stairs from his study.

"Jacquelyn." He said nodding his head at her and she nodded back.

"Hello papa." She said and set Ziza down on her feet. She and Imam embraced warmly.

"Welcome home." He said as he pulled away. "Now introduce me to your friends."

"This is Zack and Pete, they're my Lieutenants. Papa, I've come to talk to you about _him._" the smile on Imam's face left and he nodded gravely.

"Come, we will talk in my study, Ziza go into the kitchen and join your mother." Imam said, Ziza walked away and Jack turned to her companions.

"You two stay down here."

"But Jack..." Zack started.

"That's an order Lieutenant!"

"Yes ma'am." They both said and watched as she and Imam went up the stairs, disappearing.  
"I hate it when she pulls rank." Pete grumbled.

"I wish you had come to visit just to visit." Imam said as he straightened up his desk.

"I need to know where he is papa. Do you know?"

"I do."

"How?"

"He sent me a message a couple of years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me not to."

"Where is he?"

"He ordered me not to tell you."

"Please papa, I need to know where he is."

"I can't tell you."

"Please I'm begging you. Tell me where he is."

"Jacquelyn..."

"I love him papa!" Jack exclaimed and sank into the chair by the door. "I love him so much." She put her head in her hands and looked down at the floor. She felt Imam's hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"UV 6." He said quietly and she stood, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his robes.

"Thank you papa." She said and he returned her hug, smoothing down her hair.

"Now will you stay a couple of days at least? Please Jacquelyn, I know Ziza has missed you and so has Lajjun. And I know that I have missed you greatly." Imam said and she nodded, pulling away.

"I'll stay two days. But no more, I need to see him again."

"I understand."

"Papa, how did the Company know that I knew Riddick?"

"You know the reports of the Hunter-Gratzner crash child. Our names were broadcasted across every news station."

"But we told them that Riddick had died, and that we were travelling with Zeke."

"Child, Riddick is infamous, someone at the Company must have recognized him."

"Then why didn't they try to grab him while he was here?"

"New Mecca is a sanctuary outside of Company control, they had no jurisdiction. He was safe here. Why do you ask?"

"They tried to get me to hand him over to them, so many times. But I wouldn't do it, I couldn't betray him like that, even _if_ I knew where he was."

"He would be proud of you."

"I'd like to think so."

"I left your room exactly how it was when you left."

"Thank you."

"Now let's get back down to your companions." Imam said and they left the study.

Riddick sat in his bed, sharpening his knives. His instincts were telling him that something was coming, something big was going to happen. He's learned to listen to them, they're always right. When he was done he put he blades back on the wall and sat back down on his bed, removing the makeshift bandage from his forearm and checking the wound there. It had stopped bleeding, but would need stitches, something he didn't have. He'll have yet another scar, and the planets' too cold to worry about infection.

Once again his mind turned to its favorite subject, Jack. He wondered where she was now, if she ever thought about him, if she missed him. Was she angry with him for leaving? Does she hate him? His heart wrenched (reminding him that he did in fact have a heart) at the thought of her hating him. What if she did hate him? But what did it matter? He was never seeing her again anyway. She had to stay away from him, for her own safety.

Jack lay in her old bed, her body not used to the soft mattress after four years of a hard bunk. She got up and looked in the mirror. Her pajama shirt ended several inches from her navel showing toned pale stomach. She wasn't what you would call 'busty' but she wasn't completely flat chested either, 'large palm sized' an overly confident ex-boyfriend once said, he had meant it as a compliment, she hadn't taken it as such and that was the end of _that_ relationship. She's had her share of boyfriends at the Academy, none of them serious and none of them long lasting. She wasn't a virgin, but that was an ugly memory from before the _Hunter-Gratzner_ debacle that she would really not like to remember.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back into the mirror, her dark hair hung in waves to the middle of her back, her soft green eyes looking back at her. She wasn't supermodel beautiful, but she's been told that she has this quiet beauty that made you double take when you saw her. Her luminous pale skin glowed softly in the gloom, as if she had a light inside her, illuminating her from the inside out.

Lying back on her bed, she called up Riddick's image again and stared up at the ceiling, his face in front of her eyes instead of the earthy brown paint. Would he be happy to see her? Or would he be angry with her for finding him? Would he still be the same Riddick? Or would four years alone on an ice planet have changed him back to the Riddick that she's heard stories about, a primitive monster, a creature incapable of human emotion or interaction.  
When she slept that night she dreamt of him, like she always did.


	5. V

Riddick left the four bodies of the green mercs in the snow for the predators that he could feel lurking just outside his range of view, drawn to that spot by the smell of blood and death. They gave him a wide berth, sensing that he was more dangerous than them and allowed him to walk away from the site before falling on the two carcasses and quickly stripping them to the bone. The sound of tearing flesh and the breaking of bone followed him as he walked back to his cave. That was the third team of mercs in two months. They were starting to get wise on his location; he would have to move soon. He would have to make barriers in the cave, strip it of any evidence that someone had stayed there, just in case another team of mercs found it. After he was done with that he would have to make the trek to the cavern where he had landed his ship and get it back in order after the four years of inactivity. It should still be fine, but you never know. He would scavenge the merc ships for any parts he might need, but under no circumstances would he take one.

Mercs had all kinds of safeguards on their ships. Trackers, tracers, and he's even encountered a few that if it didn't have vocal identification on powering up, it gave him a ten-second head start before self-destructing. Bastards.

Jack and Ziza swung pumped their legs back and forth, competing on who could go higher on the swing set in the park. Their laughs seemed to echo through the rare grassy area.

"Alright Ziza you win." Jack said and stopped her legs, the distance of her arcs decreasing until she was stationary. Ziza did the same and hopped off the swing, running away. "Ziza!" Jack rolled her eyes and chased after the little girl. She found her climbing up the ladder on the large twisting slide. "Ziza! That slide is too big for you! Come down!" Ziza ignored her and kept climbing. Jack ran to the ladder and started climbing after her. As soon as she got to the top Ziza disappeared down the chute and she could hear her giggles echoing down. They stopped with a pained squeal.

"Jack!" Ziza yelled and Jack put her feet on the outside of the ladder, sliding down quickly and friction burning her palms. As soon as her boots touched grass she ran to the end of the slide and found Ziza crying on the ground, bleeding scrapes on her elbow and knee.

"Oh Ziza I told you that slide was too big for you." Jack said and picked the little girl up in her arms, carrying her on her hip out of the park while Ziza sniffled into her hair. She walked back to Imam's house and opened the door with her free hand. "Papa! Lajjun!" she called out. "Is anyone home?" Pete and Zack were out in the market soaking up the New Meccan culture and would meet back here by sundown. Imam came down from his study and looked worriedly at Ziza.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She went on the big slide and got a couple scrapes." Jack explained and Imam sighed.

"There is a first aid kit in the bathroom. You remember where it is, yes?"

"Yeah I remember." Jack said and walked past him and up the stairs. Carrying Ziza into the bathroom, she sat her down on the closed toilet and got the first aid kit. "When I tell you not to do something it's for a good reason you understand?"

"Yes Jack." Ziza sniffed. She squeaked when Jack applied the disinfectant to the wounds and Jack covered them with large square bandages coated with a healing agent. She made sure the edges were down tight before patting her leg.

"There, you're all set."

"Thank you Jack."

"Yeah no problem little sis." Jack said ruffling the young girls' curls and Ziza smiled at her through her tears.

"You called me your sister."

"That's because you are Ziza. Your papa is my papa by law. So that makes you my little sister."

"But would that make my mother your mother?"

"Let's not go crazy now." Jack said and Ziza giggled making her smile.

"But it would, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah Ziza it would."

"Then why don't you call her mother?"

"Because your daddy and I have a very strong bond that your mom and I don't have. It was a bond created when he and I survived a very dark and frightening time." Jack said.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Maybe when you're older. I don't want to give you nightmares."

"You won't." she said and Jack smiled.

"When you're older I'll tell you and that's the end of it."

"Okay."

"Now come on." Jack said and stood. Ziza stood also and Jack took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jack?" Zack asked. It was late at night and the rest of the house was asleep, Jack could hear Pete's muffled snoring from the living room. She was seated at the kitchen table, rubbing Riddick's dogtag in her fingers, feeling the heated metal. She looked up at her second Lieutenant.

"Yeah Zack?" she asked and he walked over, sitting at the table across from her. Jack admired the view of his muscled chest as he walked over, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Look, but don't touch, that was her motto.

"What're we doin here?" he asked.

"I needed to visit my family for a little while and you guys just happened to be along for the ride."

"I know that, but you haven't contacted Company at all and I was doing a diagnostics scan on the ship today when I noticed that all the transmitters were gone. It's like you cut the cord to the Company."

"That's because I did."

"Shit Jack!" Zack said and Jack patted the air, the universal sign for "keep it down". "Shit Jack!" he whispered this time. "Don't tell me you've gone AWOL from the _Company_!"

"Then I won't tell you. Go back to bed Zack." Jack said.

"Jack…"

"That's an order."

"Yes ma'am." Zack grumbled and got up from the chair, going back into the living room and back to his pallet. Jack stayed seated at the kitchen table a little bit longer as she thought about what she was gonna do when she caught up with Riddick. She got up and went back up to her room, lying down on her bed and going to sleep, the dogtag clutched in her hand.


	6. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
